onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Toto
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Toto is Kohza's father and the only man left living in the deserted city of Yuba. Appearance Originally, Toto was a relatively fat but healthy looking old man. However due to the three year drought brought about by Crocodile's scheme, Toto's body had completely shriveled up from thirst and starvation to a point that he no longer resembled his former self. Relationships Originally, Toto was deeply afraid of Cobra due to the great distance between his and the king's social statuses. He was usually afraid that Cobra would enact some great punishment of sorts if ever he or his son, Kohza, would step out of place. However after getting to know Cobra and his daughter, Vivi, personally, Toto came to admire Cobra. The two had become good friends and ever since then Toto had great faith in Cobra. Even when all of the misfortunes of Arabasta and evidence falsely planted made Cobra seem like he had become tyrant, Toto continued to believe in Cobra and the royal army of Arabasta despite protests from his son and others. He had a wife named Aswa. History Meeting the King and the Birth of Yuba Eleven years ago before the current time line, Toto was once a humble villager whose village had dried up. His son, Kohza, angry with the situation went to Cobra's palace in Alubarna and complained to the king why he didn't do anything. Hearing what a rude thing his son did, Toto hurriedly rushed to the palace. There, he asked forgiveness for Kohza's rudeness, took all responsibility, and prepared himself for any punishment. Instead of punishment however, Cobra told Toto that the country will temporarily guarantee the lives of the villagers that were hurt by the drought. Cobra then told Toto that he and other villagers would come temporarily live in Alubarna until a solution was found. Grateful, Toto asked his son to bow down for Cobra's generosity. However despite Kohza's continued rudeness towards Cobra, Toto was told by the king that Kohza was just a good boy at heart who cared for the sake of his fellow villagers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.18 Chapter 163 and Episode 100, Toto and his fellow villagers are invited to stay temporarily in Alubarna. As plans for the use of the budget on how to support the villagers were laid out, Toto was suddenly shocked to hear that his son, Kohza, had gotten into a fight with the daughter of Cobra, Princess Vivi. Taking responsibility, Toto offered to commit suicide in order to apologize for Kohza's outrageous behavior. Toto however was instead beat up along with Igaram by Cobra for their outbursts towards this news. Cobra told them that this was merely a kid's fight and they shouldn't take it too seriously. Toto, his family, and the rest of the villagers were provided support and lodging in Alubarna as promised, until a solution to their problem could be found. While living there, Toto experienced how easily the royalty of Arabasta mingled with the common folk as he saw how Kohza and Vivi become very good friends, and how even the king acted merely like a concerned father rather than some high and exalted official. Toto then witnessed more of this and how good the royalty was after an incident where Vivi was almost kidnapped and his son was injured in the process. Toto saw how Vivi was more afraid of losing her friend, Kohza, than being kidnapped herself. After much planning with the king, Toto and Cobra had found a solution to his and his villagers problem. They decided that Toto and other villagers settle in an oasis found in western Arabasta. There they planned to create a town called Yuba. It would be an intersection of great commerce as all sorts of merchants would come and go through it. With such a dream, Toto himself volunteered to spearhead the creation of the town. As Toto and the other villagers prepared to leave Alubarna to create the village, Toto shook hands with Cobra with a wish of good luck from his majesty. In response, Toto promised Cobra that he would create a superb town that would help the kingdom of Arabasta prosper.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.18 Chapter 164 and Episode 100, Toto promises to make Yuba a superb town to Cobra. The Drought and The Rebellion When Cobra was implicated of stealing Arabasta's rain through false evidence, three years ago before the current storyline, Toto refused to believe it. Instead he and some others tried to convince his son, Kohza, who had become leader of the rebellion, and the other rebels to stop. However, the town of Yuba suddenly became plagued by several sandstorms caused by Crocodile's scheme. These caused the oasis to dry up and trade with the town thus stopped. Unable to live there, the rebellion and the rest of the villagers eventually left Yuba. Only Toto stayed behind in hopes of reviving the town by digging for water to restore the oasis. However, because he constantly dug alone in the sandstorm plagued town, his body lost most of its fat as the years past. As a result, his body had completely shriveled to a form unrecognizable of his former self. Three years later as Toto was continue to dig for water, the Straw Hats and the rest of their party came to Yuba, after the latest sandstorm attack, and asked if this was were they could find the rebellion. Thinking they were people wanting to join the rebellion, Toto angrily threw stuff at them and told them that rebels had left Yuba because of its current state. He told them that they had moved to Katorea, an oasis located near Nonohana. As Toto stated this, he overheard Vivi's name being muttered and realized that she was in the group. Teary eyed, he told the princess, who no longer recognized him, that he still believed in Cobra and that the rebellion was absurd. He then asked her to stop them as they were now ready to attack Alubarna and sacrifice their very lives.One Piece Manga - Vol.18 Chapter 163-164, Toto meets Vivi again and asks her to stop the rebellion. Vivi accepted Toto's request and his prayers were answered. Later that night, as most of the Straw Hats' party were resting in an inn somewhere in Yuba and Toto continued digging, Toto was visited by Luffy. Luffy told Toto that he noticed that there was no water around and that Yuba must be very hard to live in. Toto however reassured Luffy that water will come as he believed that Yuba wouldn't be destroyed by mere sandstorms. He told Luffy he'll just dig up the water again as Yuba was the land given by Cobra to him. Moved by Toto's words, Luffy decided to help dig for water. Despite Luffy unintentionally throwing sand into Toto's hole while digging and not exactly understanding the concept of digging a hole itself, the two toiled through the night. Though Luffy fell asleep while digging due to fatigue, Toto noticed that they had made some progress and had made it the water level. Seeing water, Toto squeezed out what little water he could get out of the sand, distilled it, and placed it in a small barrel.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.18 Chapter 165 and Episode 104, Toto is aided by Luffy in digging for water. The next day, as the Straw Hats' party was about to leave, Toto apologized to Vivi for the way he initially acted last night. Vivi however told him to not to worry about it. Toto then gave the Straw Hats' party the barrel with the water and explained to them of the progress Luffy and him made last night. The sight of the barrel delighted the Straw Hats and Toto was thanked for the little gift. After that, the Straw Hats' party left Yuba and Toto continued on digging up the oasis. Eventually Toto was able to dig up more water from the oasis that it formed a small puddle. This delighted Toto very much. However at the very exact same time Toto found some water, Crocodile sent a massive sandstorm in the direction of Yuba as he was fighting Luffy. The massive sandstorm reached Yuba and threatened to destroy it all. However instead running away, Toto merely stood before the sandstorm and shouted at it that no matter how many of them come Yuba would not be destroyed by mere sand. As he shouted this, Yuba and everything in it was engulfed by the sandstorm.One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 179, Toto digs up a puddle of water just as Crocodile sends a massive sandstorm to Yuba.One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 180, Toto stands up against and shouts at the massive sandstorm sent by Crocodile. Despite the destruction the sandstorm left behind, Toto was able to survive the disaster. As he sat in the ruins of Yuba, Toto saw a miraculous sight. Rain started falling again all over in Arabasta. Overjoyed by the long awaited sight, he now wondered where his son, who was separated from him by the three long years of drought, was at that moment.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 212, Toto sees it raining again in Arabasta and wonders where his son at that moment. After the Drought and Reunion with Goro After the whole incident with Crocodile was over, Yuba once again became populated and Toto was reunited with his son, Kohza. As Toto and Kohza started slowly rebuilding their life, they were told that Vivi would make a speech to the entire kingdom of Arabasta. On the day that the speech was to be commenced, Toto told his son to hurry up and come listen on. Kohza however replied to his father that since the speakers, that were being used to broadcast Vivi's speech, were so loud that he could still hear the speech from where he was recuperating. Toto, along with the rest of Arabasta, then listened on to Vivi's speech and were all delighted by it. Although some parts of the speech were not understandable to most, Toto and his son however knew what was being talked about. Hearing such things about the Straw Hats, Toto laughed out loud with joy. Not understanding why Toto was laughing, his fellow villagers asked him why. In response however, Toto stated it was a secret and Kohza responded lyingly as well that his father had went mad from the sandstorms. While looking at the wonderful sky and into the distance, Toto from afar wished Luffy to take care and invited him to come drink some water from Yuba if he ever had time to. Happy to have peace once again in Arabasta, Toto and his son continued on to restore Yuba to the glory it once was.One Piece Manga - Vol.23-24 Chapter 216-217, Toto hears Vivi's speech and laughs with joy at the parts mentioning the Straw Hats. While continuing to live peacefully, Toto and the rest of Yuba were surprised one day when a giant mole came out of the oasis they had restored. To Toto's surprise, the mole was ridden by his younger brother, Goro, who had happened to come back home with the help from the mole, the Dirt Boss, and his associate, Gedatsu. Hearing that his brother had finally found the hot spring he wanted to make on the island he went to, Toto, along with Kohza and Carue, Vivi's pet duck, decided to accompany his brother and his associates back to the island, through the tunnel the Dirt Boss dug, to inspect the hot spring. Upon arriving there, they found out that the Forest Boss, a mandrill associate of Goro, and his followers had turn the hot spring into a magnificently built establishment. Happy with what they found, a tunnel connecting to the island, Ukkari, was opened so that the citizens of Arabasta could enjoy the luxurious hot spring resort with the giant sand crab, Scissors as the main mode of transportation. Eventually news of this hot spring reached the Arabasta royalty and Vivi and her entourage came for a visit. Together with his brother, his son, and Vivi's entourage, Toto enjoyed the benefits and luxuries of the hot spring resort. Although bringing much joy to everyone, Toto's brother's associate Gedatsu alone was completely dumbfounded as he was the head clerk of the place instead of the boss of the Blue Sea due to some misunderstanding.One Piece Manga - Vol.36 Chapter 337-338 Cover Story: Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol.21-22, Toto's younger brother, Goro, came back home.One Piece Manga - Vol.36 Chapter 339 Cover Story: Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol.23, Toto, along with his son and Carue, accompany Goro and his group to inspect the hot spring.One Piece Manga - Vol.36 Chapter 340 Cover Story: Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol.23, Toto and the other Hot Spring Inspectors see the handiwork of the Forest Boss and his followers.One Piece Manga - Vol.36 Chapter 341-342 Cover Story: Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol.25-26, A tunnel to Ukkari is opened with Scissors as the main mode of transportation.One Piece Manga - Vol.36 Chapter 343-345 Cover Story: Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol.27-29, Toto with his brother, his son, and Vivi's entourage enjoy Ukkari. References External Links *Starvation - Wikipedia article about the causes and effects of starvation that affected Toto's appearance in particular *Malnutrition - Wikipedia article about the causes and effects of malnutrition that affected Toto's appearance in particular *Dehydration - Wikipedia article about dehydration that affected Toto's appearance in particular Category:Human Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters